


大雨天

by EmyJxxL



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyJxxL/pseuds/EmyJxxL
Summary: 一个关于台风天的小短段
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 9





	大雨天

**Author's Note:**

> 翻旧文 好羞耻啊

今天是布鲁德海文少有的大雨天。这个城市一年到头都笼罩在湿绵的小雨与雾气中，而一阵突如其来的气旋更是打破了它原有的节奏。

迪克·格雷森抱着手在街上小跑着。气温骤降，把这个毫无准备的哥谭人冻得直打哆嗦，大雨像一把高压水枪被封操纵着左左右右前前后后把迪克洗了个遍。终于，他在一间咖啡屋门前站定，带着湿透贴身的衬衫和同样紧贴皮肤的西裤推开门祸害店主的地板，男店长见到他泥泞的鞋狠皱了下眉，女服务员却冲着他眨眼。迪克被雨中仍不懈工作的空调吹的发愣，半晌他才终于冲着他的目标走去——一个黑发的眼镜青年，在靠窗的沙发上看书，额上一撮白发不羁的翘起，与他手中的《傲慢与偏见》极不相称。迪克毫不客气的拉开她对面的椅子坐下，青年看了他一眼，镜片一反光又垂下眼去。

女服务员一摇一摆走过来，询问迪克的点单。迪克要了一杯热可可并准确叫出了她的名字，当迪克再看向黑发青年时又是一下反光，迪克管不住自己也叫叫对方的名字。

“杰…”

“闭嘴。”杰森目不转睛地盯着书本，伸手有模有样的推推镜架。迪克看着他，杰森嘴唇抽动着补了一句，“老子在做任务。”

“跑到外面来看言情小说，也算做任务？”

“你懂个屁。”

“…天气真冷啊。”迪克挫折手打了个哆嗦，“又开空调。”

“是你自己跑来的。”

“想你了呗，你知道，布鲁斯一告诉我你来布鲁德海文了，我就来找你…还好他顺口提供了具体地点，不然我都不知道还要找多久。”迪克趴在桌上，语气半是埋怨半是感叹。jason显然愣住了，咬肌鼓动着，心中八成在推算自己身边可疑的信号发射器藏匿点。

“头罩。”半晌他咬着牙挤出话，“上次蝙蝠崽子把它抢走了。”

迪克耸肩，不可置否。女服务员端着可可再次一摇一摆走来，十分刻意地在两个男人之间撩动红色的长发。迪克无可救药地冲她笑着，却在下一秒毫无形象地打了个喷嚏，服务员捂嘴笑出声。

“迪克，你可真可怜...亲爱的，是不是空调太凉了？要不让我帮你——”

一件厚重的衣服被杰森从身后抽出甩向迪克。

“不用了，谢谢。我想他现在不需要了。”杰森推了推眼镜，冲服务员微笑着。真是天杀的迷人，迪克简直要为此呻吟。他抱着被杰森的背捂得热乎乎机车外套，啄了一口热饮，为自己找了另一个呻吟的理由。杰森在沙发椅上挪动着改变坐姿，而服务员在离开前给了迪克一个意味深长的眼神。

“她怎么那么看我？”迪克反穿杰斯的外套，从过长袖子里伸出的手捧着杯子一脸无辜，但杰森只是看着他，眼神吓人的烫。

迪克赶忙又啄了一口热可可。窗外像有人不断地提着水桶使劲儿往上泼水，蜿蜒在平面上奇妙地连成一片，让窗户成了一块天然的彩绘玻璃。杰森戴上眼镜的样子纯洁的可爱，不过不可否认，迪克在下定义时多少带了点私人情感，因为实际上杰森的不羁白毛和黑色紧身t恤，还有机车裤，这只能让他的眼镜变得不伦不类(甚至显得有些装逼)。杰森合上书，迪克又盯着他苍白的骨节分明的充满力量的手看了半天，沉浸在一些或糟糕或美好的回忆里，还有一堆7788堪比绿灯侠的幻想。

杰森一言不发地看着他包在杰森的外套里，把杰森的体温变成自己的，又把自己的体温给了他。

迪克又开始起鸡皮疙瘩，是热的吗？战栗像电流从四肢窜上后脑。

“你不是还要做任务？”他终于忍不住问。

不要。他绝对，绝不承认自己害羞了。

“Uh huh.”杰森起身，背包背在身前，迪克突然紧张地抱紧了外套，杰森不屑的撇了他一眼，“给我留着它，迪基鸟，老子衣柜里还有一打。”


End file.
